


Patience and Victory

by RegretfulDreams



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strangulation, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfulDreams/pseuds/RegretfulDreams
Summary: The time Ursula gave Ariel on land has also given her time to reflect on her own plans. Now she has something better in mind and far more cruel. She wonders if the little mermaid understands that it's nothing personal. The prince under her control is the perfect weapon and the mermaid princess the perfect messenger.





	Patience and Victory

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts rape of a sixteen year old and her eventual death. There is no way this is condoned or in any way acceptable in real life.

 

 

 

Really human men were just…uninteresting to her.

Vanessa watched as Prince Eric’s eyes grew dull and lifeless under her power. She smiled as she cupped his face before giving it a gentle slap. “You are handsome I suppose…handsome enough to ensnare a pretty princess for yourself.” Her smile grew cruel as she allowed the prince to escort her back to his castle.

She waited, playing demure and sweet until they were in his private quarters. It was late and most of the staff had already gone to bed. No one the wiser of her new presence until morning; but by then she already planned for it to be too late. The few days that had passed since she had given Triton’s youngest legs had also given her time to think and elaborate on her plan. A new one had slowly come to fruition and the most beautiful part of it would be that very few would realize her involvement. Not until it was over and it was _her_ wearing the crowns.

The prince closed the door behind them and she turned holding her necklace and watching the light in his eyes glow as she pressed her will upon his mind. “Now my sweet prince we are going to give a certain little mermaid more than she ever imagined.”

She pulled the prince close and whispered her dark plan into his ear. Her smile bright against the shadows as her eyes glowed with anticipation.

 

 

Ariel lay sleeping in her bed. Sebastian had gone back to the sea for the evening least he dry out and none of her other friends nearby. The balcony windows were open and the curtains blew in the breeze. It made her feel less lonely to feel the sea upon her face and to hear the crashing of the waves. The fact that it made it easier for Scuttle to visit her was merely helpful.

She turned in the bed the sheets and long pink nightgown she wore in disarray. The feel of cloth and air on her was still unfamiliar and made her restless. She didn’t hear the door open or the lock slide into place. She didn’t hear the sound of boots crossing the carpeted floor but she did stir when the bed dipped beneath additional weight.

She blinked sleepily and at first didn’t recognize the shape against the darkness making her heart pound. Her limbs felt like they were shaking until the figure moved into the light of the moon and her panic subsided as she recognized Eric. Her fear turned into confusion…why was he in her room?

The confusion deepened as he pushed her back against the bed. She instinctively tried to call out but her voice had been stolen already and so none could hear her as she started to struggle. His big hands held her down easily as she started to flail; tears welled up in her eyes as he removed his belt and strapped her hands tight above her head. Her fingers felt numb and she tried to shake her head to deny what was happening.

Roughly he pushed her legs apart and her lips parted in a silent scream. She didn’t understand. Why was he doing this? She thought he might love her… Tears continued to fall as he tore of her panties and thrust a thick finger into her making her body arch against her will. She was not prepared for such intrusion and her sobs continued as his other sea roughened hand shoved up the rest of her gown and he cupped her soft breast. He twisted her nipple and toyed with them. Bruising her pale body as he sent her conflicting feelings of pleasure and pain.

Soon her struggles slowed, not from enjoyment but from weakness. Her hands were numb and her arms were starting to hurt. Her nipples were hard and swollen and his fingers had left dark marks along them. Now he had worked two fingers into her and was using his free hand to loosen his belt.

It was then Ariel became aware that there was another figure in the room. A darker shape against the shadows watching. She weakly parted her lips to call out. Her cheeks chapped from tears and her red hair spread wildly over her pillow. When the woman stepped forward at first there was no recognition until the necklace began to glow. Then Ariel’s heart turned cold and her fear renewed as she realized who’s mercy she was truly at.

Vanessa or rather Ursula smiled as she watched the last little flair of hope die in the mermaid’s eyes. She put her slender hand on top of Eric’s head and urged him. “Do it now my prince.”

 He said nothing as he forced his cock into her. Breaking the last bit of her innocence away. Her body was weak and pliant beneath him. The fight gone out of her and her limp body rolling with his hard thrusts. This wasn’t about pleasure or any of them. Only power and punishment going hand in hand. As the prince reached his orgasm one hand continued to squeeze and molest the soft breasts of the princess beneath him while the other closed around her throat. He had his orders and he clenched tightly even as the young woman tried to futility scream even as her eyes went wide. Even as she started to go completely still beneath him. He continued to squeeze until there was nothing left but a violated body.  

Then as his mistress willed he removed himself and climaxed over her disgraced form. She was nothing but a vessel, a message that his mistress wanted to send.

He carried her out to the beach, her body naked and used. He threw her into the ocean, back to her home so that her family would see what was done to her. See the ruin that he had made of her at his mistress’s command. Then he returned and went to his bed. Not even washing the blood and tears off of him.

Ursula remained in her human body as she watched the mermaid’s form disappear beneath the waves. No doubt her sisters had found her and they would carry her while weeping to their father. King Triton would be beside himself in anger and grief. Once again the humans had taken something he loved and destroyed it. He would seek war in revenge and posing as a human Ursula would make herself queen of the land and then when Triton had exhausted himself and his resources she would take the crown of the sea as well. She would rule over both and then she would have her revenge completed.

She tilted her head up to the sky and laughed as the storm clouds began to gather and covered the moon.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
